


Before the storm

by RomanticNoldo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Missing Moments, POV Third Person, young Gimli vs older wiser Gimli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNoldo/pseuds/RomanticNoldo
Summary: At the gates of Mordor, Gimli remembers one moment from his past.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Before the storm

_"Let me come." Gimli's eyes, when they rest on Glóin's, have become two flames. "I am ready."_

_He knows he has the right to go. He wasn't even lucky enough to see Erebor. He wants to be there when they save it. If his father is to risk his life - and conquer glory - he wants to be by his side._

_But his father's gaze has the hardness of steel, and his fire isn't enough to melt it. "No. You are not ready. Not for what we will face." And for an instant a vague memory crosses Gimli's mind. His grandfather speaking of Erebor's last days, his voice trembling, tears sparkling in his eyes._

_But it's only for a moment._

_He can't even answer. He would like to try to insist, but he recognizes Glóin's expression. As much as he may beg, he will never give in._

_He just leaves, without even saying goodbye to his father. Without hearing his sigh._

_"One day perhaps you too will have to leave to do what is right. Maybe you will not be ready yet. And you will understand what it means to leave without the certainty of returning. When it happens to you, may Mahal protect you ..."_

...

He shouldn't be thinking about that moment right now, when his life could end at any moment. Yet for a moment he smiles, despite the darkness ready to crush them all.

When he left - on a day that seems to belong to a different life - he believed he had finally redeemed himself for not following his father that day. Only later did he realize he had become part of something bigger.

He fought to get here, and he survived. But he will probably die here, away from home. And maybe it was all in vain.

Yet, right now, facing with this battle, he is not afraid. He saw the power of the dark. He mourned his victims. But he also felt the strength and courage of those who fought to oppose it. People like the ones who are by his side right now. Like his fellows. Like the elf. He can say to be lucky to have met them.

If he stays alive, if he comes home, he can look his father in the eyes and tell him that he understands why he didn't let him go that day, but that he doesn't regret leaving this time.

And if it all ends today, at least he will die with no regrets, knowing he did what is right.

_I'm ready._


End file.
